


Catch a tiger by the toe

by istanbul_let (friscoalex)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Foot Fetish, M/M, я художнег я таг вижу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friscoalex/pseuds/istanbul_let
Summary: Сборник драбблов про Джима Мориарти и Себастиан Морана. Написано зимой 2012-го года, посему 3 и 4 сезон не существуют. Возможный ООС обоих, хотя в контексте происходящего в сериале про ООС говорить уже смешно)





	

У него действительно много свободного времени. Он действительно слишком много думает. Пусть образ жизни и основной вид деятельности Джима Мориарти не способствуют тому, чтобы он часами просиживал, сложив ладони домиком, и размышлял над злобными темными планами. Он просто вообще не строит никаких планов. Акценты расставлены так, словно Моран - только исполнитель, но иногда, и довольно часто, Джим думает о том, что его роль в своей же собственной жизни ему не слишком ясна.  
Иногда ему кажется, Моран справился бы и в одиночестве.  
Он как фронтмен в какой-нибудь чертовой группе; музыка и тексты - плод отнюдь не его творчества. От него ждут только кривляний на сцене. И он кривляется, кривляется изо всех сил, потому что любимое занятие Джима Мориарти с шестнадцати, он точно не помнит, лет - оправдывать ожидания Себастьяна Морана. Хотя бы на пятьдесять процентов. Он не уверен, что хоть кто-то, включая Господа Бога, смог бы приблизиться хотя бы к восьмидесяти.  
Он определенно выдумал Морана от и до. Настоящий Себастьян имеет мало отношения ко всему этому - мантра, которую Джим повторяет себе чертовски часто. В те дни, конечно, когда Моран отсутствует. Когда он возвращается, Дижму кажется, себя он выдумал заодно.  
Он вкладывает слишком много, гораздо больше, он умудряется несколько раз мысленно поймать себя на слове "отношения".  
Ему хочется открыть словарь - может, в списке определений этого слова в конце будет что-то вроде "то, что не связывает Себастьяна Морана и Джима Мориарти". Потому что их связывают отнюдь не отношения.  
Джим не знает такого слова. Он знает, что никакие отношения не сделали бы с ним такого.  
Он вкладывает слишком большое значение в секс. Для Морана это не больше, чем инструмент наказания или поощрения, Джим прекрасно знает все, что он делал, делает и будет делать, находись он в Лондоне или в Афганистане, он знает, какие Себастьяну Морану нравятся женщины, он знает лица и имена всех его сексуальных партнерш и он часто ловит себя на желаний найти каждую из них и уничтожить физически.  
Ему хочется уничтожить весь мир. Мир отвлекает внимание Себастьяна Морана от Джима Мориарти.  
Он не тещит себя иллюзиями о том, что несмотря ни на что, Моран возвращается к нему. Моран никогда не возвращается; это он сам просто снова и снова тащится следом за ним, как собака, которая никогда не сможет оставить хозяина, и будет плестись за ним до последнего вздоха.  
Если б он был кем-то другим, он уже очень давно обратился бы к психотерапевту. Может быть, в тот момент, когда первый раз кончил, уткнувшись лицом в эти чертовы ботинки, надеть которые он осмелился, кажется, только через месяц после того, как они оказались на покрывале на его постели. Хотя, впрочем, скорее всего, это случилось бы еще раньше.  
Может быть, терапевт бы сказал ему, что у его психологическая травма.  
Вполне возможно, что так оно и есть, ответил бы Джим - а потом у терапевта на лбу появилась бы красная точка лазерного прицела, и все это кончилось бы очень быстро.  
Моран никогда не спрашивает у него совета; он ставит его перед фактом и задает ему условия.  
И смотрит, как мышка Джимми мечется по лабиринту в поисках его ладони, протягивающей сырные крошки.  
Он скучает по Морану, по его телу, по тому, как Моран держит оружие и потому, как бьет его по лицу наотмашь.  
Все это не имеет никакого значения; это не сантименты, это симптомы болезни.

Они теперь - впрочем, раньше было также - существуют параллельно. Джим не имеет понятия о мотивах Морана и не пытается их вычислить - если б ему следовало знать о чем-то с точки зрения самого Себастьяна, он бы уже знал об этом.  
Он не знает; значит, Моран не считает, что ему следует это знать.  
Основная загвоздка состоит в том, что он, в принципе, может сделать все, что ему будет угодно. Банковские счета, ядерное оружие и информационные войны мало интересуют Джима Мориарти в отрыве от его личной выгоды; между тем, денег для того, чтоб купить все, на что - или на кого - упадет его взгляд, у него уже очень давно более, чем достаточно.  
Все это были мелочи, думает он, лежа на полу в ванной, где свободно разместился бы взвод солдат, не задевая друг друга локтями. Думает, лежа, глядя в потолок и мысленно подводя итоги.  
Он ищет что-то - или кого-то, - способное перевести игру на новый уровень. И это не игра "как далеко я смогу зайти", это игра "как далеко я смогу уйти от тебя прежде, чем ты позовешь меня назад".  
Он знает, что даже кругосветное пешее путешествие вкупе с геноцидом всех известных ему наций, исполненным им собственноручно - это недостаточно веская причина для того, чтоб Себастьян Моран снова обратил на него внимание.  
Себастьяну Морану это не нужно. Ему это не выгодно. Ему это безразлично.  
В голове Джима что-то определенно повредилось, и ему на руку то, что мистер Шерлок Холмс с "друзьями" искренне считает, что случилось это по причине единственно его существования в этом мире.  
Мистер Шерлок Холмс, возможно, был бы оскорблен до глубины души, если бы все же понял своей гипертрофированно умной и кудрявой головой, что он здесь даже не пешка.  
Скорее, шахматная доска, на которой очень удобно расставлять фигуры.  
Просто однажды Моран уходит, и Джим ложится спать в его постель, на его простыни, первый раз в жизни - на чье-то постельное белье, хотя на самом деле его трясет от отвращения даже при мысли о том, что одежду, которую он собирается купить, мог мерять кто-то до него.  
Моран уходит, и это совсем иначе, чем было раньше. И теперь не следует ждать, что однажды он вернется и снова скажет Джиму, что делать.  
Теперь, скорее всего, Джиму придется самому что-то решать. Это даже не испытание в полевых условиях и не выбрасывание птенца из гнезда. Это смена обоймы, вот и все.  
В той обойме, которой был Джим Мориарти, для Себастьяна Морана больше не осталось годных патронов.  
Либо холостые, либо отстреляны.  
Пол с подогревом, и Джиму кажется, у него начинает кипеть затылок.  
Простыни Морана - через неделю, не меньше - он выбросил в мусорный контейнер на улице. Скорее всего, этого времени было достаточно, чтоб все, что было на них, если что и было, навсегда осталось на самом Джиме.  
У него определенно едет крыша.  
Он взламывает блог доктора Уотсона и несколько минут думает о том, что следует поинтересоваться номером телефона его бывшего психотерапевта.  
Вместо этого просто ломает счетчик.  
Ему не скучно и не тоскливо; Джим просто возвращается в то состояние, в каком пребывал раньше, очень-очень давно - он больше не чувствует, что поступает правильно.  
Он больше не чувствует, что его поступки имеют смысл. В данный момент ему достаточно открыть меню в своем телефоне и зажать три иконки одновременно для того, чтоб полстраны взлетело на воздух.  
Осознание того факта, что это ничего не изменит, и все, что у него останется - это по-прежнему пара дорогих ботинок, - не вселяет в Джима хорошего настроения.  
Ему было бы проще, если б Моран был больше похож на него самого. Возможно, в таком случае Джим понимал бы хоть что-нибудь - и все же догадался бы рано или поздно, что именно и в какой-такой чертов момент он сделал не так.  
Почему он вдруг однажды перестал быть для Морана особенным.  
Впрочем, об этом Джим старается не думать вообще. Он слишком сильно верит своим собственным словам и он слишком хороший психолог. Он знает, что за несколько минут мысленных разговоров быстро и безболезненно убедит себя в том, что всегда был для Морана заурядным.  
Что все это не имеет никакого значения.  
Что все это никогда ничего не значило.  
Он пребывает в прокрастинации пару недель, изредка стравливая между собой парочку недалеких ребят из самых крупных преступных группировок Лондона, когда однажды ему звонит Эта женщина.  
Беседа складывается самым занимательным образом, и Джим чувствует что-то, даже немного похожее на удовлетворение, когда отключается в конце разговора.  
У него в голове начинает медленно формироваться следующая партия на шахматной доске по имени Шерлок, когда вдруг его озаряет - номер, на который звонила Эта женщина, был известен только одному человеку, кроме него самого.  
Моран снова играет белыми.  
Джим берет со стола одну из рассыпанных по нему конфет - в золотистой обертке, он не знает, как они называются, откуда они взялись, что они вообще делают на его кухонном столе. Себастьян что-то сосредоточенно печатает, отбивая такт по клавиатуре лэптопа так, как будто играет на каком-то музыкальном инструменте.  
Хотя даже в качестве сравнения это абсурдно.  
Джим ходит по кухне с конфетой в руке, нависает Морану через плечо, ни черта не понимая в том, что происходит на экране, открывает кран с холодной водой, закрывает его, хлопает форточкой.  
В такие вечера он начинает чувствовать себя приблудным котом в собственной квартире и отчаянно привлекает к себе внимание наиболее идиотскими и утомительными из известных ему способов.  
Он ненавидит ожидание, выжидание и все, связанное со словом "ждать", а именно этим сейчас и вынужден заниматься.  
Кажется, проходит не меньше двадцати минут прежде чем он все же разворачивает фантик, берет конфету двумя пальцами и подносит ко рту.  
\- Не стоит, - не отрывая взгляда от экрана, говорит ему Себастьян. Пальцы на секунду перестают колотить по клавишам.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Они пропитаны ртутью. Так что не стоит.  
Джим отшвыривает конфету быстрее, чем Моран договаривает.

К концу недели, когда Джим уже несколько дней, как окучивает журналистку по имени Китти, ему хочется подарить ей коробку ртутных конфет. Общение с Мораном и "общение" с Шерлоком избаловало его донельзя - он вдруг понимает, что ждет от людей чего-то большего, чем то, что они в состоянии ему предложить.  
Журналистку Китти ему хочется назвать словосочетанием из двух слов, и только одно из них является сомнительно-печатным. Поэтому он глубокомысленно молчит (подчеркнуть слово "мука" в словаре двумя жирными чертами), мычит и запускает пальцы в волосы, когда они оказываются вдвоем в каком-нибудь китайском ресторанчике или в кинотеатре (она любит отечественное кино, отечественное...!).  
До очередного раунда большой игры еще очень далеко; пока что он наслаждается пролистыванием газет и выискиванием очередных статей о мистере Шерлоке Холмсе, от которого, кажется, в восторге теперь каждый второй.  
Стране в очередной раз нужен национальный герой; до страны, конечно, далековато, но вот Лондон...  
Журналистка Китти, к тому же, не умеет варить кофе. Впрочем, этого не умеет никто, кроме Морана, и Джим пытается быть снисходительным.  
За эту неделю снисхождение он прокачивает с упоением, достойным лучшего применения. С другой стороны, он уже и не помнит, когда, выходя из дома, не уговаривал себя не убивать каждого идиота, которого встретит на пути.

У Себастьяна Морана нет слабостей и нет зависимостей. Волею судеб Джим знает, что даже стоя на коленях, Себастьян Моран выглядит так, что большинство людей на этой планете застрелились бы, испытывая всплеск комплекса неполноценности, просто находясь в той же комнате дольше пары минут.  
Когда он возвращается, буквально трясущийся от отвращения и желания замочить самого себя в ванне с хлоркой, только чтобы отмыть с тела и сознания присутствие журналистки Китти, Моран чистит его обувь.  
От густого запаха обувного крема Джиму становится почти нехорошо; настолько, что пару минут он стоит у двери в квартиру на цыпочках, покачиваясь, утыкаясь в нее лицом - и только потом разворачивается.  
Себастьян Моран никому ничего не должен, и Джиму не с кем этим поделиться - да он и не хотел бы, слово "делиться" туда же, куда и "ожидание", - но то, что он - иногда, чертовски редко, - делает это, чистит эту чертову обувь, сводит Джима с ума.  
Моран даже не стряхивает его руку, когда Джим подходит к нему и запускает пальцы в его рыжие волосы.  
В какой-то момент, сидя на диванчике, обитом какой-то веселой розоватой тканью, и глотая третью чашку чая, Джим вдруг думает о том, что это ведь все неплохо. Обычная такая жизнь; нажать несколько комбинаций клавиш, переместить документы, куда нужно, стереть одни файлы, заменить другие...  
Нормальная такая жизнь. Тихий задроченный мальчик-айтишник, тихая задроченная девочка-патологоанатом. Просто герои сериала про дни чьей-то жизни.  
Ему становится дурно, когда на третью их встречу он вдруг понимает, что Молли начала краситься по-другому и надевать вместо бесформенных вязаных свитеров не менее бесформенные трикотажные платья.  
Она слишком много общалась с трупами, как и он сам, Мориарти, но вкуса и утонченности ей это не привило ни в коем разе.  
Но ведь это все неплохо.  
Обычная жизнь. Тосты и кофе, розовый диванчик, новые эпизоды "Гли" и вести блог на одной и той же платформе. Ну-ну.  
Молли утомительно много рассказывает о Шерлоке, и если в первые несколько встреч Джим ловит каждое ее слово, то, когда она начинает повторяться, ему становится скучно.  
Джим не любит скучать.  
Он пытается раскрутить ее на секс, хотя ему это интересно не больше, чем сюжет следующего сезона "Гли", но Молли ведет себя так, что Джиму хочется закрыть лицо рукой и никогда больше ни на что не намекать.  
Шерлок пытается изображать из себя асексуала; Молли, кажется, все еще не повзрослела.  
Джиму хочется подарить ей конструктор или там красивую фарфоровую куклу. Она влюблена, как кошка - в свое состояние влюбленности. Последний раз Джим видел таких девочек в своей школе прежде, чем бросил ее. Ему тогда было семнадцать; девочкам столько же.  
Молли уже гораздо, гораздо больше.  
Она пьет сладкий чай с фруктовыми отдушками. В ее доме все светлое и радужное, ни капли не похожее на то, что творится у нее внутри. Она обнимает Джима и целует в щеку при встрече, и они вместе ходят обедать, и Джим настолько вживается в эту ситуацию, что иногда, вечером возвращаясь домой, еще несколько часов ходит по квартире в той же самой одежде, по-прежнему оставаясь "Джимми-из-ай-ти". Выдуманный им недалекий парень из техподдержки наверняка понравился бы его давно сдохшей в Ирландии маменьке.  
Джим до сих пор не знает, придет ли Моран на большую игру.  
В какой-то момент Джим ловит себя на мысли о том, что скорее покончит с собой, чем даст себе превратиться в малышку Молли - только не при Шерлоке, а при Себастьяне.  
С другой стороны, думает он с детским мстительным удовольствием, Шерлок ведь ее даже не трахал.  
Ему смешно от того, что другие люди уверены, будто имеют для него значение. От того, что Шерлок искренне считает, что ему, Мориарти, действительно есть какое-то дело до очень умной, но очень мелкой сошки вроде него.  
Шерлок - просто еще один игрушечный локомотив на его большой железной дороге, который Джим с огромным удовольствием пустит под откос.  
Он идет ва-банк и блефует у бассейна до последнего; Моран все-таки приходит, и об этом - спасибо, спасибо, пожалуйста, - не знает никто из действующих лиц, кроме него самого.  
Джиму хочется отправить Ирэн Адлер пару сотен алых роз или еще чего-то столь же пошлого и роскошного; она позволяет ему свернуть затянувшийся фарс как раз тогда, когда ему это нужно.  
Он все еще не хочет подпускать Себастьяна к Шерлоку слишком близко. Он все еще надеется, что сможет его удержать.  
Он все еще пытается убедить себя, что никогда не ошибается.  
Лондон воняет весной. Он смердит ей, и цветут вишни, и взлетают стаи голубей, и веет отовсюду прочим романтическим дерьмом, и сотни сосущихся парочек на улицах режут глаз.  
Главным достоинством - и недостатком - Морана всегда было его молчание. Он очень многое делал молча; убивал, наказывал, трахал - отсюда и до бесконечности хватит перечислять.  
Он никогда не указывал Джиму, что именно ему делать. Он просто направлял его в нужную сторону, но никогда это не было что-то более, чем просто разворот его головы в выбранном направлении.  
Он никогда не давил на него - если только чисто физически и только тогда, когда это доставляло удовольствие им обоим. 

Солнце бестолково и слепо палит, ботинки Джима стоят дороже, чем вся его одежда, вместе взятая, он не знает, где Моран, он не знает, что будет завтра, он только что взломал парочку очень нужных кое-кому компьютерных сетей, и на пару месяцев может забыть о том, что такое необходимость зарабатывать деньги.  
Впрочем, Джим не чувствует, что это заработок. Это выигрыш; он выигрывает - всегда, если не сам, то с помощью Морана.  
Ему нужен новый компьютер и пачка снотворного, ему нужно добраться до дома, и принять ванну, и забраться в постель, и оставить все до утра...  
Лондон воняет весной. У Джима болят уголки рта, и он снова обводит их языком - обметанные и воспаленные; у него ноет в животе, когда он вспоминает, почему сегодня у него рот весь растрескавшийся, будто от аллергии или еще чего похлеще.  
Морана, кажется, забавляет тот факт, что Джим считает секс чем-то важным. Моран, кажется, смотрит на него с этой своей жесткой ухмылкой почти всегда, когда Джим пытается подойти к нему сам.  
Когда Джим проявляет инициативу. Когда Джим делает вид, что все это - из ряда вон выходящее.  
Морану нравится держать его за волосы, держать его за горло, держать его - так или иначе, физически или психологически, Морану нравится контролировать именно его.  
Джим, впрочем, никогда не смог бы сказать о себе, что ему нравится быть под контролем.  
Ему нравится быть под Мораном, что бы это ни значило в каждый конкретный промежуток времени.  
Он не задает Морану вопросов и ходит по дому босым; Моран не указывает ему, что делать, и не отказывает ему ни в чем.  
Взаимовыгодные условия; последние три года Джима они устраивают более, чем на все сто процентов.  
Утром он вскрывает чьи-то счета в швейцарских банках, зная, что однажды все эти деньги будут принадлежать только ему, а вечером записывается в танц-класс.  
Ему все еще не продают алкоголь в пабах, если он заходит туда один.  
Джим знает, что Себастьян может убить голыми руками. Никакого оружия, только пальцы. Только отточенные и выверенные движения; он знает это, и ему не требуются доказательства; Моран и не собирается ничего доказывать.  
Хруст позвонков звучит у Джима в ушах весь вечер.  
В кэбе, который Моран останавливает ему и в который Джим падает, поджимая левую ногу, ему приходит в голову простая мысль, состоящая из одного-единственного слова.  
Шрам. Останется шрам.  
Он не собирается снимать ботинок, не собирается стаскивать носок и смотреть на порез, рану, ссадину, как не назови. Просто чувствует, как пульсирует кровь и как бьется пульс - почему-то это ощущение возникает при любом, даже самом незначительном ранении.  
Как будто в этом месте пульс начинает прорываться наружу - и от того колотится, как бешеный.  
Моран сломал этому парню шею, и Джим думает об этом всю дорогу до дома, пока ему вдруг не приходит в голову, что его верные "два пять восемь" сегодня станцевали свой последний степ.  
Почему-то собственная нога тревожит его сейчас гораздо меньше, чем чертова пара обуви.  
Он выходит из кэба на углу - и ковыляет по улице, припадая на ногу, еще несколько минут.  
Они снова остановились в гостинице; Моран никогда не снимает в других городах квартиры, всегда только гостиничные номера, стандартные и безликие.  
Подъем на свой этаж в крохотном антикварном лифте кажется Джиму бесконечным.  
Когда он оказывается у двери номера, Моран уже ждет его там. Джиму хочется спросить - что там с нашим приятелем, неужто ты расчленил его тело перочинным ножиком, но он даже рот открыть не успевает - просто видит, что манжеты рубашки у Себастьяна в крови, и у него теплеет в животе.  
Джим любит, когда все получают по заслугам.  
Уже потом, когда он сидит на бортике ванной, а Моран возится с его ступней, дезинфицируя и перебинтовывая, Джим думает о том, что если б это был не удар ножом, пришедшийся на носок ботинка, а прямой выстрел в его голову, Себастьян не удостоил бы его такой заботы.  
\- Я не хочу называть тебя идиотом, - Себастьян поднимает голову и смотрит на него, внимательно и изучающе, все еще придерживая обеими ладонями его пострадавшую ступню, - но иногда ты просто вынуждаешь меня, Джеймс.  
У Джима тянет внизу живота, это горячее и тугое ощущение, сводящее с ума, и он закрывает глаза, и хруст позвонков в его голове сменяется интонацией Морана, когда он зовет его по имени.  
Джеймс. Никто не зовет его Джеймсом, кроме Морана.  
Никто не зовет Морана Себастьяном, кроме него, Джима.  
Ему уже давно не семнадцать, но от некоторых установок в своей голове чертовски сложно избавиться. В общем-то, ему и не хочется.  
В конце концов, у него нет к этому никаких предпосылок - потому что он сидит на краю ванны в богом забытой гостинице в Манчестере, и по полу растекается огромная кровавая лужа.  
Ему и в голову не могло прийти, как много крови можно нацедить в один-единственный ботинок.  
Все это сваливается на него в один вечер. Все, разом, ему разве что не выдают ключи от Лондона, но происходит множество важных встреч, если, конечно, их можно так назвать, и у Джима должна бы кружиться голова от успеха, он должен бы танцевать на костях всех своих врагов и думать о том, что осталось совсем немного до того момента, когда ни один человек в этом городе не сможет его остановить.  
Точнее, они уже не могут. Но скоро они об этом еще и узнают.  
На официальном бланке, с подписью и вензелем, не иначе.  
В такие вечера нужны бутылки шампанского за шестизначные суммы, фейерверки - или хотя бы парочка локальных взрывов, - и космические корабли, названные в твою честь.  
Он отпирает дверь в квартиру в начале второго ночи, мокрый насквозь - на улице с чего-то вдруг припустил тот еще ливень; в доме пыльно и пусто, и никто его не ждет, и он тоже, в общем-то, уже никого не ждет.  
Все это похоже на кадр из дурного кино; мировое зло вернулось в свое холодное тоскливое логово и страдает. Так что Джим аккуратно снимает обувь и пальто, проходит по коридору, зажигая свет во всех комнатах, стаскивая с себя мокрую рубашку и брюки, швыряя одежду по пути, мокрую, тусклую, налипшую к коже, отдирает ее от себя.  
Он засыпает в ванне, в конце концов, - и просыпается, когда вода остывает.  
Себастьян стоит на пороге, привалившись к косяку, и смотрит на него - внимательно и изучающе, как всегда. Кажется, никаких других эмоций, кроме исследовательского интереса, Джим у него не вызывает - ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
\- Какого черта тебе надо, - говорит Джим, снова закрывая глаза. Вода почти ледяная, но он не хочет из нее выбираться. Он хочет остаться в ней и заледенеть.  
Он понятия не имеет, зачем ему это; просто хочет; то, чего он хочет, он обычно получает, насколько абсурдными бы ни были его желания.  
\- Вылезай, - говорит Себастьян, - ты заболеешь.  
\- И умру?  
\- И умрешь.  
Голос у Морана звучит так, словно он сам поможет ему это сделать.  
Иногда Джим думает о том, что ненавидит Морана. Что ему плевать на Морана. Что у них нет ничего общего. Что Моран его даже физически не привлекает.  
Он смотрит на него, и видит только внимательный взгляд и чертовы рыжие волосы, и больше ничего, не человек, а функция какая-то бессмысленная и бездушная, и ни черта не значит все то, что он бесконечно проигрывает в своей голове.  
Ему плевать на Морана, конечно же.  
За последние десять лет Моран уходил из этой квартиры пять или шесть раз - вегда возвращаясь. Он никогда не уходил от Джима - и возвращался тоже не к нему. Он просто уходил и возвращался, как будто отмеряя рабочие дни, разве что у него они порой длились месяцами и годами.  
Джим не уходил отсюда ни разу. Джим всегда возвращался к Морану, даже оставаясь на месте.  
В конце концов, они все же трахаются - Моран просто выдергивает его из этой чертовой ванны, словно он кукла или вроде того, и на полу мокро и холодно, и Джиму тошно, и ему не доставляет ни капли обычного удовольствия ладонь Морана на его горле, потому что ему начинает казаться, что он сдерживается, потому что сегодня вечером вместо триумфа он вдруг чувствует, что способен на большее, что не оправдал собственного доверия, что все это - вовсе не то, чего он хотел.  
\- А теперь я хочу горячего молока с печеньем, - заявляет он двадцать или тридцать минут спустя, лежа на кафельном полу, мокрый, взмыленный, с растекшейся по животу спермой, - ты слышал?  
Кажется, Моран смотрит на него как-то необычно - в тот момент, когда Джим трогает его мокрой пяткой, прижимая ее к колену Морана, обтянутому брюками.  
Моран смотрит на него, долго, пристально, сверлит взглядом.  
А потом вдруг начинает смеяться. и Джим ловит себя на мысли, что слышит его смех первый раз за все это время.

Вообще-то у Морана очень бережные руки. Скорее всего, это объясняется все тем же - привычкой держать оружие. Дорогое оружие. Любимое оружие. Оружие, не терпящее лишних телодвижений и нервозности.  
В спине как будто застрял раскаленный железный штырь, и пальцы Морана осторожно и спокойно вытягивают его. Так, что Джим жмурится, прикрывает глаза, поджимает пальцы на ногах и испытывает непреодолимое желание поерзать.  
В последнее время ему кажется, что Моран проникается к нему подобием снисходительного уважения. В чем тут дело, в том, как по нажатию клавиши Мориарти сливает содержимое чужих банковских счетов в левые карманы, или в том, что у него очень хорошее чутье на то, что может принести весьма серьезную выгоду, он не имеет понятия.  
Джим не тешит себя иллюзией, что Моран к нему привязался. С другой стороны, они притерлись друг к другу, как две шестеренки в одном часовом механизме. Впрочем, - и это почти никому неизвестный факт, - в часах-то на самом деле нет и не было никогда никаких шестеренок.  
Моран задирает ему футболку, и Джим вздрагивает - потому что руки у него горячие и тяжелые, - и утыкается носом в покрывало на собственной постели, и вытягивает руки в стороны, думая о том, что еще немного - и он просто уснет.  
Пальцы Морана двигаются так, как будто Джим - оружие, которое нужно разобрать, вычистить и собрать заново.  
Ты же меня никогда не оставишь, думает Джим, и от этой мысли - дурацкой, детской, единственной, в которой он действительно уверен, единственной, являющейся плотной и осязаемой в его голове, набитой истерическими всплесками двадцать четыре на семь, - ему становится пугающе-покойно.  
На самом деле, он понятия не имеет, что будет делать в тот день, когда ему придется избавиться от Морана. От мысли, что этот день все же когда-нибудь настанет, у него в желудке проявляется ледяной колючий комок.  
Он не помнит, как засыпает.  
Утром Моран ставит перед ним на стол чашку кофе и кладет рядом пульт от телевизора.  
Джим долго смотрит на то, как костерит друг друга очередная кучка политиков; взрыв в метро снова списывают на ИРА.  
\- Почему-то летом на меня нападает тоска, - сообщает он бесцветным голосом, поднося кружку к губам. Моран смотрит на него, и Джим отчетливо чувствует, как между ними повисает тяжелая, душная недосказанность.  
Он понятия не имеет, когда все это вдруг стало иметь такое большое значение.  
\- Я не хочу облажаться, - говорит он зачем-то и думает о том, что нужно было тогда залезть в другую квартиру.  
Он не хочет избавляться от Морана; глядя в его бесцветные сосредоточенные глаза, Джим понимает, что ему и не придется.  
Почему-то он вспоминает, каким на вкус был ствол зиг-зауэра, который Моран однажды засунул ему в рот.

В такси Джим выпадает из разговора на полуслове. Внезапно прикусывает нижнюю губу, запускает ладонь в прилизанные волосы, растрепывая их на раз, хватается за телефон и одной рукой судорожно вколачивает что-то по клавишам, потом ругается себе под нос, бормочет, отшвыривает трубку так, что Моран привычно жестом ловит ее в полете.  
\- Блокнот дай, - бубнит он, глядя куда-то себе в коленки.  
Иногда Морану кажется, что мистер Джеймс Мориарти в свое время в его лице обзавелся чемоданом, органайзером, родной маменькой, ебарем (мистер Джеймс Мориарти трогательно краснеет всей своей бледной физиономией, когда произносит это слово, впрочем, он произносит его в такие моменты, когда физически не покраснеть очень сложно, и обычно на верхних регистрах), телохранителем и еще массой полезных функций в одном лице.  
Они взаимополезны друг другу в определенной степени.  
В квартиру Джим заходит, не отрываясь от записной книжки, в которой все строчит и строчит черт знает что на одному ему известном языке - это может быть что угодно, от суахили до какого-то шифра, который он придумал однажды от скуки, - и Моран ровным счетом ничего ему не говорит, просто носок к носку ставит отшвырнутые по разным углам коридора туфли, поднимает брошенный на пороге гостиной пиджак, машинально сует в карман собственного валяющиеся тут же носки.  
Джим садится на пол с лаптопом, расстегивает пуговицы на манжетах, распускает галстук и вперивается взглядом в экран.  
У него двигаются губы; он что-то неслышно бормочет себе под нос и выглядит сейчас абсолютным сумасшедшим.  
Моран уходит в душ.  
Через двадцать, и сорок, и пятьдесят минут Джим сидит на том же месте, в той же позе. С той лишь разницей, что когда Моран ставит на пол рядом с компьютером миску со свежей черникой, он, не отрываясь и не переводя взгляда, раз в несколько минут запускает туда правую руку и забрасывает горсть ягод себе в рот.  
Он похож на механическую обезьянку - по тому, с какой скоростью лупит по кнопкам. Иногда компьютер отправляется пинком ноги на другой конец комнаты, но сегодня этого не происходит.  
Пропорционально тому, как уменьшается количество ягод в миске и как округляется и без того ссутуленная спина Джим, его улыбка становится все шире и шире.  
Когда он доволен собой, то сияет, как новенькая лампочка.  
Моран спит на диване, сидя, с ровной спиной и сложенными на коленях руками, спит с того момента, как опустился на него и ровно до полуночного выпуска новостей по какому-то кабельному. С тем, чтоб проводить в постели ровно по восемь часов у него после Африки некоторые проблемы.  
Впрочем, его все устраивает - он просыпается как раз вовремя.  
\- Никогда не понимал, как можно платить кому-нибудь за то, что можешь сделать сам.  
Джим потягивается, как школьник, просидевший над домашней работой всю ночь. Выражение его лица и ухмылка на посиневших от ягоды губах выглядят почти неотличимо от тех, которые появляются после секса. Или после отлично разыгранной многоходовки с участием британского правительства.  
Или после того, как кто-то в очередной раз принимает Морана за обычного телохранителя.  
Кажется, последнее доставляет Джиму просто неземное удовольствие. Особенно когда очередной ошибшийся оказывается из того списка, что висит у них на холодильнике.  
Раз в неделю мистер Джеймс Мориарти проводит инвентаризацию и вычеркивает из него тех, кто ему больше не нужен.  
Список жертв вместо списка покупок; новое слово в сожительстве.  
\- Скажешь мне, если в новостях будут говорить про то, что у Интерпола проблемы с сетевой безопасностью, окей?  
Он так и не раздевается, и не идет в душ, и в постель к себе тоже не уходит. Садится на противоположный от Себастьяна край дивана и укладывает голые ступни ему на колени.  
\- Только без рук, - бубнит Джим, уже закрыв глаза и вытянувшись, - сейчас я хочу только спать.

Да скучно все это на самом деле. Джим вытягивает жвачку изо рта двумя пальцами, тянет, тянет, трется затылком о колени Морана. Моран спит; Моран урывает любую секунду для того, чтобы поспать, если ночью была работа.  
О, Моран. У Морана шрамы и это его имя, это его Себастии-и-а-а-ан, которое хочется катать языком. Имя, которому хочется отсосать.  
Джим запихивает жвачку обратно в рот и пару секунд держит во рту собственные пальцы.  
Скучно.  
В какой-то момент не остается необходимости делать хоть что-нибудь дольше, чем пару минут - у него нет большой красной кнопки, но есть несколько крошечных ключиков и ниточек, которые он поворачивает каждое утро и за которые дергает, вместо восьми часов в офисе (ха-ха) - пять минут в день. И деньги капают, и кровь, в общем-то, тоже, и механизм работает, и Джим удовлетворенно думает о том, что если однажды он себе со скуки башку прострелит, все это будет работать и без него.  
Совершенство - это так офигительно утомительно.  
Жвачка к черту потеряла уже всякий вкус, и он сплевывает ее на ковер.  
Моран просыпается. Медленно открывает глаза, автоматически всматриваясь во взгляд Джима. Мориарти улыбается, облизывает губы и раззявливает рот, и ему хочется что-нибудь сказать, типа "доброе утро" или же "закажи мне пиццу" или там "господи, у меня охеренно болит задница после вчерашнего".  
Как будто у них тут - как бы назвал это мистер Шерлок Холмс - цивилизованное сожительство? Нет, даже для него слишком по-идиотски звучит.  
К тому же, в их сожительстве нет ничего цивилизованного. Начать с того, что Джим действительно сжег квартиру Морана для того, чтоб тот переехал в его собственную. Или же с того, что Моран чистит ему обувь, это не входит в его должностные обязанности и Джим никогда прежде не не стал бы просить его об этом, но с некоторых пор это входит в сексуальные фантазии Джима и он практически готов Морана об этом умолять.  
Они даже иногда ходят вместе по магазинам. В частности, обувным.  
\- Скууушшшноо, - ноет Джим на одной ноте и закрывает глаза. Себастьян кладет холодную руку ему на лоб; потом, позже, все будет иначе, и это иначе нравится Джиму гораздо больше, и поцелую на ночь он всегда предпочитал разбитый рот, и чтоб наутро облизывать корочку на губах, стоя перед зеркалом... Но сейчас Моран просто держит руку у него на лбу, и это, в общем, действует на Джима опредленным образом - по крайней мере, он не удивляется, когда Себастьян сжимает его горло пару секунд спустя, надавливает, так, что Джим от удовольствия закрывает глаза.  
У него определенно тактильная недостаточность, но - к сожалению или же к счастью - обстоятельства сложились так, что единственно руки Себастьяна Морана устраивают Джима в вопросе ее утоления, этой чертовой недостаточности.  
Себастьян относит его в душ, потому что Джиму лень идти, а потом трахает, потому что Джиму лень дрочить.  
\- Я сохраняю силы, - говорит он, сидя на подоконнике в трусах и белой футболке, дрыгая левой босой ногой, - для великой игры.  
Себастьян сует сигарету в зубы, скептически изгибает бровь и, затянувшись, сползает по стулу, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия.  
Летом даже убивать никого не хочется, если уж по существу.

У Мориарти мокрые от пота волосы, и пиджак на спине тоже мокрый - и скорее всего, вот-вот треснет, потому что он задран куда-то к лопаткам, потому что Моран держит его за горло, и Джиму хочется вскрикивать - надломленно и жеманно, - на каждый жесткий обдирающий толчок внутрь.  
У него ноют пальцы - он вроде бы держался за край стола, но сейчас ему кажется, он просто стиснул чертову деревяшку до побелевших костяшек, и он уже не держится, не цепляется, он просто стискивает пальцы, и они ноют, щемяще и дергано, так, что по всему телу, как зубная боль, растекается это мерзкое тянущее ощущение.  
Моран тянет его за волосы свободной рукой, стискивает горло сильнее, заставляя задрать подбородок. Джиму нечем дышать, и хочется смеяться, истерически и громко, и он пытается, и Моран сдавливает пальцы сильнее, и Джим давится слюной, пытается облизнуть губы - Моран впихивает язык обратно ему в рот, и оставляет свои пальцы на нем, давит, так, словно хочет, чтоб Джим проблевался.  
Джим кусает его за пальцы.  
Член Морана внутри с каждым толчком оказывается глубже, и Джим постанывает, кусая пальцы Себастьяна, постанывает, стискивает его внутри и задыхается от того, как по всему телу прокатывается болезненным, тянущим удовольствием, если б это зависело от него, он заставил бы Морана остановиться вот сейчас, за пару секунд до того, как Джима накроет горячей волной размазанного по внутренней стороне бедер удовольствия.  
У него все тело содрогается; когда ему было пятнадцать, он никогда не мог довести дело до логической развязки - дрочил левой рукой, пытаясь представлять, что это не его пальцы, пытаясь заставить себя не останавливаться за пару секунд до того, как накроет, и слишком часто все равно останавливался, и слишком часто испытывал только болезненное разочарование.  
Джим грызет манжету рубашки на запястье Себастьяна, и Морана двигается рвано и быстро, так, что у Джима изо рта вырывается клокочущее плачущее дыхание.  
Он заставляет его нагнуться над столом, прижимает своим весом, выставляет одну руку, держит второй под горло, стискивает, - Джим стонет, глухо и дергано, стонет, расставляет ноги шире, по бедрам ниже сползают спущенные брюки, пиджак мокнет, рубашка мокнет, он стонет, стонет, стонет, внутри горячо, тягуче и больно, и дыхание Себастиана ровное настолько, что сводит с ума.  
Вдох-выдох на каждые два толчка, и Джим запрокидывает голову ему на плечо, зажмуривается и кончает.  
Себастьян проводит ладонью по его волосам, от затылка ко лбу, стискивает, так, что становится больно.  
Джим лежит щекой на мокром грязном столе. У него сладко ноет горло, у него сладко ноет внутри.  
Все, что оставляет после себя Себастьян Моран, довольно болезненно. Но это никогда не бывает разочарованием.

Кто-то из них забывается. Себастьян полагает, что Джим. Джим полагает, что Себастьян. Кто-то из них забывается, и Джим принимается вести себя так, словно подобрал Морана на помойке, а Моран принимается ему подыгрывать и изображать из себя тупого наемного убийцу.  
Они не на равных, конечно; Джим умнее, но его ум не применим к реальной жизни, его ум - как редкий цветок на сельском рынке; настоящие ценители в этом мусоре не заметят, а всем остальным он не нужен, потому что они понятия не имеют, что с ним делать.  
Моран стоит на ногах крепко и твердо. Иногда он не сразу вспоминает, кто именно из них двоих учился в Итоне и в Оксфорде.  
Они оба просрали блестящее будущее, конечно же. Чаще всего Моран думает об этом в тот момент, когда у него в руках оружие. Они оба просрали блестящее будущее просто потому, что то, что получили взамен, стоит на порядок больше.  
Джим не находил его на помойке, конечно.  
Манеры Джима - тщательно разучены перед зеркалом, выпестованы, как жесты в актерской школе; он сам научил себя выбирать только лучшее и сам вколол себе чувство стиля (вовремя перестал путать его с кокаином, надо сказать).  
У Морана все это вроде как наследственное.  
Иногда они оба забываются, и Моран сплевывает сквозь зубы, и Джим жмурится, как домашний кот, потому что Моран зовет его "босс", и кусает его за загривок, и трахает его так, как в Оксфорде, в общем-то, его не учили.  
Они оба - в глубине души - так и остались мальчиками из хороших семей, заигравшимися в охоту на тигров.  
\- И что, ты правда был на войне?  
Моран стоит в ванной перед зеркалом, у него изо рта торчит зубная щетка в белой пене, на нем джинсы и цепочка, которую он пока так и не отучился снимать.  
Он пожимает плечами и возвращается к умыванию. У него болит челюсть, о, старые травмы, перед дождем и прочими погодными коллапсами он вспоминает все, что чувствовали и его зубы, и его ребра, и его правое бедро.  
Джим стоит у двери.  
Дома мировое зло не носит дорогие костюмы. Он даже не носит шелковые пижамы. Он похож на унылого компьютерщика из дебильного сериала, который смотрел однажды на протяжении трех часов человек, которого Морану нужно было снять в строго определенный момент.  
Когда он надавил на спусковой крючок, то был почти уверен, что попадет в телевизор, а не в затылок перед ним.  
\- У тебя шрам только один.  
Джим касается его щеки, и Моран с трудом подавляет желание выкрутить ему руку. Он уже давно научился не трогать Джима без его разрешения или просьбы, он научился этому почти моментально - но желание отбить несуществующую атаку никуда не подевалось.  
У Джима холодные пальцы, и он натягивает рукава фланелевой рубашки.  
Фланелевая рубашка, а. Какое падение.  
Потом они все же трахаются. То есть, с этого все начинается.  
Я беру тебя на работу - я сжег твою квартиру - я спросил, был ли ты на войне - я расцарапал тебе всю спину, потому что мне нужно было гораздо сильнее и быстрее, чем это делал ты.  
Джим говорит "твою мать" после. Смакуя каждую букву.  
\- Принеси мне жвачку, - говорит он еще позже, сидя в ванне, откинув голову, закрыв глаза.  
Принеси мне жвачку и засунь ее мне в рот - иди сюда - у тебя что, правда, только один шрам?  
Джим трогает его, и Моран не собирается выкручивать ему руки.  
Это никакие не партнерские отношения; Моран не горит желанием лезть в то, чем занимается Джим; он предпочитает поступать так же, как поступал в армии - исполнять устраивающие его приказы и игнорировать все остальные.  
Джим выглядит лучшим командиром, чем те, из-за кого Себастьян попал под трибунал. Джим порой бывает почти адекватным, и его улыбка даже не кажется симптомом душевной болезни.  
Моран зовет его "босс", потому что Джиму это не нравится, и потому что он всегда делает это в строго определенный момент, и потому что Джим в этот момент ничего не может ответить.  
Иногда Джим ведет себя так, словно нашел Морана на помойке. Впрочем, Моран не особенно протестует; в конце концов, свой первый револьвер он нашел в мусорном бачке недалеко от родительского дома.  
Оружие не выбирает мишень, но иногда оно вполне способно дать осечку.  
\- Ты меня не слушаешь.  
Это был первый и последний раз. Не то, чтобы Морана можно было разжалобить - не то, чтобы Джим пытался это сделать, - но иногда он поддавался, зная, что Мориарти это доставляет какую-то практически незамутненную детскую радость.  
Джим очень любил чувствовать свою власть; абстрактные величины вроде криминального мира британской столицы его не удовлетворяли, ему нужны были конкретные люди.  
Родители похищенных детей, например.  
Или политики, чьи скабрезного и провокационного содержания фотографии Джим одним пальцем - и ради развлечения, а не выгоды, - направлял их женам, чтобы отвлечь опозоренных мужей от партии наркотиков или нелегально перевезенного оружия.  
Или Моран, который зачем-то взял его с собой.

Октябрьский вечер, чертовски холодно, последний этаж заброшенной новостройки - и Джим, перекатывающий во рту никотиновую жвачку, и глаголящий что-то вечное о своих планах.  
Иногда Себастьян ловил себя на том, что звук голоса Мориарти расслабляет его и в некоторой степени даже успокаивает, несмотря на экзальтированный повышенный тон и вечно скачущие интонации.  
То, что сегодняшний вечер убит впустую, Себастьян понимает примерно в тот момент, когда - он держит бинокль у глаз и действительно собирается работать, - его уши накрывают ледяные ладони.  
\- Погрей мне руки.  
О том, что он здесь делает, по какому поводу и кто именно приказал ему убрать того, кого Моран сейчас тщетно пытался выследить, можно Джиму не напоминать.  
Сейчас Мориарти интересуют только его собственные замерзшие ладони.  
Вообще он похож на кота.  
Не то, чтоб Моран был таким уж любителем потрахать мужиков до, не то, чтоб его устраивает тот факт, что Джим предпочитает переводить его "зарплату" на счет в какой-то банановой республике и скупердяйничать с наличкой, заваливая всякой дорогущей херней в перерывах, которую он покупает Себастьяну сам, но что-то во всем этом бредовом предприятии под названием "работа на Джима Мориарти" так или иначе его цепляет.  
Джим похож на ребенка. Это завораживает - Моран знает, каким он может быть, как он может себя поставить, как он может заставить людей видеть свое лицо в кошмарах и ссаться кровью от одного упоминания о нем. И как он может подлезть ему под руку и спросить, можно ли облизать его ложку от йогурта.  
Джим любит йогурты. Джим не всегда аккуратно ест. Джим любит скандалить и любит трахаться, еще непонятно, что больше.  
Джим любит скандалить, потому что его не устраивает, как Себастьян трахается.  
Как Себастьян одевается.  
Как Себастьян молчит, когда Джиму требуется, чтоб ему отвечали - кивали, агакали и всячески подтверждали его слова - раз в пятнадцать секунд.  
Джиму становится плевать на банкира, которого они собирались убрать; у Джима красные озябшие ладони, и Моран берет его за запястья и дышит ему на пальцы.  
Джим похож на кота - он будет цепляться когтями до последнего, но в конце концов заурчит и подставить шею под ласковые пальцы.  
Понятие ласки у них совпадает; с нежностью у Себастьяна ассоциируется только ощущение приклада и отдачи.  
Когда Джим надевает костюм, он превращается в другого человека. У него, скорее всего, все же нет расслоения личности в клиническом понимании, но он слишком неординарен для того, чтобы все это могла вместить одна личность, выдуманная или настоящая.  
Иногда Себастьяну кажется, всего этого слишком много даже для него самого.  
Джим надевает костюм, и его маленькое гибкое тело становится куда как внушительнее. Вряд ли хоть кто-то из тех, с кем Джим сотрудничает, может представить себе, что весь этот лоск стекает с него вместе со струйками горячего душа. Кипящего. Его бледная, иссиня-молочная кожа краснеет, словно от ожога.  
Джим ненавидит жесткие полотенца, и в прачечной к его постельному белью добавляют смягчитель с каким-то детским ароматизатором.  
Он выматывается эмоционально. Это доставляет ему огромное удовольствие, Джим падает в кресло, улыбаясь, как после хорошей порции секса, и перекидывает ноги через подлокотник.  
У него бледные маленькие ступни, и Себастьяну кажется, возможно, его ступни он знает даже лучше, чем его лицо.  
Джиму нравятся его прикосновения, хотя по нему сложно это даже просто предположить.  
Он любит, когда Себастьян трогает его затылок или спину. Даже просто касается кончиками пальцев.Джим - чертов мартовский кот.  
Он любит трахаться и любит произносить это слово с упоением подростка, который вчера узнал его значение.  
Он любит говорить во время секса, и чем сильнее у него сбивается дыхание, тем яростнее он принимается выплевывать сдавленные и размазанные по губам слова, одно за другим.  
Иногда он просто расстегивает Себастьяну штаны и, опустившись на колени, берет в рот его член. Джиму все равно, стоит ли он в этот момент, под его языком это перестает иметь хоть какое-то значение уже через пару секунд. У Себастьяна встает, даже если минуту назад он размазал чьи-то мозги по стене. Без Джима это возбуждало бы его гораздо меньше.  
Он любит отсасывать Себастьяну и любит, когда Себастьян лижет его ноги.  
В этом нет никакого комплекса власти и желания его унизить. У Джима просто слишком чувствительные ступни; когда он трется сводом стопы о пах Себастьяна, о его твердый под брюками член, сложно сказать, кому из них это доставляет больше удовольствия.  
Это длится, и длится, и длится, и Джим снова и снова кончает - в волосы Себастьяна, в его пальцы, на его живот, на смятые простыни, на кухонный стол и на скользкий белый кафель ванной комнаты.  
Иногда Морану кажется, что в этой квартире не осталось ничего, на что еще не попала сперма Джима.  
Он думает об этом даже в тот день, когда кто-то другой предпочел бы помолиться за грешную душу Джеймса Мориарти.  
Моран думает об этом и улыбается.

От Джима Мориарти, каким бы странным ни казался этот факт, отнюдь не всегда пахнет дорогим мужским парфюмом. Иногда от него пахнет прогорклым болезненным потом, или ржаво отдает засохшей чужой кровью, изредка - не более, чем два или три раза за все эти годы, - свежей рвотой.  
Иногда от него пахнет стерильной чистотой операционной. Иногда - приторно отдает фруктами или шоколадом, так сильно, что хочется глотнуть воды, чтобы уничтожить эту чертову сладость.  
Джим Мориарти, кажется, способен продуцировать на окружающих синестезию; по крайне мере, Себастьян часто ловит себя на том, что его речь пахнет красным вином из только что откупоренной бутылки, а слова всегда черные, глянцево-блестящие, лоснящиеся жирным неестественным блеском. Они копятся у него во рту, словно пузырьки шампанского, а после он выплевывает их быстрой пулеметной очередью.  
Маленькая ящерица, сбрасывающая хвост за хвостом.  
Джим мажет свежие тосты апельсиновым джемом. Джим разглагольствует. У Себастьяна трещит затылок; вчерашний удар сказывается по-прежнему, несмотря на то, что человек, нанесший его, сам в конце концов треснул по швам в прямом смысле этого слова.  
Пальцы Джима иногда пахнут свежей землей, иногда - овсяным мылом, чаще всего - шоколадом, или ванилью, или каталонским кремом, или еще какой-то сладкой чертовщиной.  
Джим любит сладкое настолько сильно, что это почти отвратительно. Для себя - либо для Себастьяна, в чем тот неуверен, - он объясняет эту привязанностью повышенной потребностью его мозга в глюкозе.  
Он сидит на полу, скрестив ноги, и ест трюфели из коробки один за другом. У него все пальцы и губы вымазаны шоколадом, и он чмокает губами, словно ребенок, дорвавшийся до бабушкиного буфета.  
В этом нет ничего неприятного ровно до тех пор, пока губы Джима не присасываются к губам Себастьяна - это всегда происходит раньше, чем Моран понимает, что это неминуемо произойдет.  
Его организм упорно не желает чувствовать исходящую от Джима опасность и не классифицирует его, как нечто, подлежащее ликвидации. Поэтому он раз от раза пропускает тот момент, когда Джим Мориарти оказывается не на полу, а на его коленях, обвивает его шею обеими руками, присасывается к его рту, проталкивает влажный от его слюны трюфель между его губ и не отпускает, пока Себастьян - он все же чувствует определенную долю брезгливости и отвращения, - не проглотит его.  
После секса он смывает с шеи коричневые от шоколада потеки слюны и крови. Джим любит кусаться. Джим любит, когда Моран кусает его, и иногда приказывает ему это сделать.

Маленький, худой, его можно было бы унести в одном из его собственных дорогих кожаных чемоданов, он так любит приказывать, что Морана это почти умиляет.  
Он пихает трюфели ему в рот холодными пальцами, и Себастьян думает о том, что мог бы переломать их все до единого, мог бы раздавить их каблуком своего ботинка. Мог бы отрезать их. У него имеется определенный опыт в подобных делах.  
Джим лижет его рот, пихает язык между его губ и челюстей, сосет его нижнюю губу, ерзает у него на коленях, постанывает, заставляя Морана тискать его задницу обеими руками, притирается к нему, царапает его шею, шипит сквозь зубы, трется и тяжело дышит.  
Потом он сидит на кухонном столе с лэптопом и высасывает сливки прямо из баллончика. На дозаторе прорезь в форме звездочки, и губы Джима сжимают его нарочито-похабно, и у него дергается кадык, а язык после какой-то натертый и ярко-красный, и он осторожно облизывает губы, и смотрит на Себастьяна, заходящего на кухню, и гладит его по спине ступней.  
Они слишком много трахаются; возможно, в белках у Джима потребность не меньше, чем в глюкозе.  
Они слишком много трахаются, но в определенный момент это начинает устраивать Морана чуть более, чем полностью.  
Мориарти не любит находиться на открытом пространстве. Это не агорафобия, как бы он не стремился приписать себе еще одно душевное расстройство или вроде того, он просто не любит бывать на улице, не любит гулять, дышать воздухом и все это прочее полезное дерьмо.  
Он вообще не любит лишние телодвижения без пользы делу, хотя по его хаотично двигающемуся телу и паучьи ловким конечностям этого никогда не скажешь.  
Он очень часто валится с ног от усталости в прямом смысле слова; не умеет рассчитывать свои силы, не умеет перекрывать доступ эмоциям, не умеет не считывать чужие настроения, не умеет контролировать собственное перевозбуждение.  
Он похож на маленького ребенка или на гениального актера, и, в принципе, сочетает в себе и то, и другое.  
Джим стоит, прикрыв глаза, с блуждающей улыбкой на губах, прислонившись к стене в просторном коридоре очередной их временной квартиры, Моран сидит перед ним на корточках и развязывает ему шнурок на левом ботинке.  
Джим ставит правый на его плечо. Касается щеки Себастьяна его носком.  
Смотрит на него сверху вниз, выжидающе и вызывающе.  
Секс, сладкое, дорогая обувь, красивое оружие - в этот ряд плохо вписывается дрянная попсовая музыка, но Джим называет это "удовольствием с привкусом вины". Дрянную музыку, а не манеру похищать невинных людей или, например, пихать пальцы своих ног Морану в рот.  
Или вообще пихать что-то Морану в рот.  
Он развязывает шнурок и на втором ботинке тоже, и Джим щурится, и улыбается, пока он стаскивает с его ступней носки, и пихает его уже босой ногой в плечо.  
У него усталое бледное лицо; в прошлый раз он выпил полпинты шоколадного молока и лег спать на целых пять непозволительно долгих часов.  
В последнее время Морану кажется, больше трех с половиной - это уже рекорд.  
Мориарти просыпается среди ночи и принимается нарезать по квартире хаотические круги. Иногда он будит его и заставляет слушать все то, что льется из него бесконечным потоком, и Себастьян слушает - продолжая спать с открытыми глазами и кивая в такт, и поддакивая, потому что подобный бесценный опыт он приобрел еще в Афганистане, и он никуда от него не делся.  
Весь его опыт, все, что он когда-либо делал и испытывал, хотя бы раз, все это теперь чертовски сильно раз от раза оказывается к месту.  
Иногда он просыпается от того, что Мориарти садится на него верхом и лижет его лицо.  
Иногда от того, что холодные цепкие пальцы впиваются в его шею, и Джим бормочет ему на ухо, что если он прямо сейчас не проснется, то не проснется уже никогда.  
Моран представляется самому себе - чаще, чем хотелось бы, - смесью винтовки с радионяней и вибратором, но подобные поэтические сравнения он оставляет на совести собственного подсознания и никогда не озвучивает вслух.  
Джим стоит, прислонившись к стене, закрыв глаза и выдыхая тяжелее с каждым мазком языка Себастьяна по его ступне.  
Массаж ног уже давно перестал его заводить; манеру лечить переутомление возбуждением Джим менять не собирался.

В четверг Моран просыпается из-за странного звука. Они провели в этой квартире уже почти три месяца, и Мориарти - до вчерашнего вечера - не делал попытки хоть что-то здесь изменить. Хотя обычно уже на второй день появлялись какие-то люди, уничтожали следы пребывания прежних хозяев, и в течение нескольких часов Джим вил свое маленькое змеиное гнездо. Похожее на предыдущее до такой степени, что Себастьян не всегда понимал, действительно ли они переехали в какое-то другое место, или по щелчку пальцев Джима Мориарти пейзаж за окном сам собой сменился.  
Джим ненавидит Париж, но они остаются здесь уже третий месяц, и этому есть резон, и здесь нечего обсуждать, и в четверг Моран просыпается от скрипа.  
Мориарти двигает мебель.  
В этой квартире она старая и вычурная, какие-то чертовы шкафы, диваны, комоды; маленький человек в сползающих джинсах и белой майке выглядит нелепо в противоборстве с шестифутовыми гробами из цельного дерева.  
В тот момент, когда Себастьян встает с постели и идет в гостиную, звук обрывается.  
Джим сидит в углу абсолютной пустой комнаты - если не считать того, что вся мебель в ней сдвинута в противоположный угол от него. Сверху апофезом навален свернутый ковер.  
Джим сидит в углу, его майка покрыта серыми разводами от пыли; окна распахнуты, но дышать почему-то все равно нечем.  
Через несколько часов мебель увозят. Взамен не привозят ничего.  
Джим проводит в своем углу сутки; Себастьян занимается своими делами. В этом нет ничего нового; разве что раньше Мориарти не зависал в пустых помещениях с открытыми глазами на несколько дней.  
На второе утро Себастьян садится рядом, давит ему на уголки нижней челюсти, заставляя открыть рот, и вливает в него молоко из бутылки.  
Джим давится, пытается его отпихнуть, послушно сглатывает, проливает половину на грудь, цепляется за запястье Морана.  
У него черные пустые глаза, и в этом нет ровным счетом ничего нового. Джим Мориарти торчит на собственном мозге, и проблема с такими наркотиками в том, что единственный способ слезть - это сдохнуть.  
Джим вроде бы не собирается делать ни первого, ни второго. По крайней мере, не в ближайшее время. По крайней мере, не в Париже.  
Он облизывает мокрые губы, вытирает рот рукой, неаккуратно и как-то по-детски. Смотрит на Себастьяна исподлобья.  
Иногда этот взгляд означает "трахни меня". Иногда - "мы выйдем на улицу, и ты пристрелишь первого, на кого я посмотрю". Иногда - "я сниму тебе шлюху, и буду смотреть, как ты ее трахаешь".  
Чаще всего - я не помню, кто я, я не помню, что я здесь делаю, я не понимаю, что происходит.  
Ричард Брукс, Джим из ай ти, Джим Мориарти, профессор Джеймс Мориарти не имеют ничего общего с худым маленьким мужчиной, который сейчас сидит на полу и смотрит на Морана так, словно видит его впервые.  
Себастьян думает о том, что рано или поздно все эти ребята выдавят Джима из его собственной головы.  
\- Я хочу есть, - наконец, говорит Джим и закрывает глаза.  
Может быть, он нарколептик. Или у него действительно шизофрения. Или у него очень богатое воображение. Или ему в детстве не додали ремня. Или все вместе.  
Моран спускается на улицу, переходит дорогу, покупает четыре коробки пирожных в кондитерской напротив и возвращается в квартиру.  
В пустой комнате Джим стоит у стены на голове. Голыми ступнями к потолку.  
Сорок минут спустя ровно - Себастьян засекает время - он заходит на кухню, запускает руки в коробки со сластями, пихает их в рот - сливки, шоколад, корица по лицу, словно ему четыре года и он не умеет есть аккуратно, - и лезет к Морану в штаны липкими пальцами.  
Они занимаются сексом до полуночи, и в третий раз Джим никак не может кончить, кусает Себастьяна за плечи, за пальцы, за шею, извивается и выгибается всем телом, скребет ногтями по полу, стонет, кричит и почти воет даже тогда, когда Себастьян ставит его на четвереньки и крепко зажимает ему рот.  
У него подкашиваются коленки, и он распластывается по полу, и дрожит всем телом, когда Себастьян быстрыми резкими толчками вколачивает его в чертов паркет.  
В конце концов, до разрядки он доводит его, уже кончив, пальцами, и Джим кончает так долго, что стон почти переходит в хрип. 

В течение следующих пяти часов они заканчивают все то, что не могли сделать за три месяца, и уезжают в Лондон первым "евростаром".  
Джим сидит в кресле с ногами, слушает плеер и улыбается, словно ему пятнадцать лет.


End file.
